It's a Jungle Out There
by TheRandomLight
Summary: On the anniversary of the day Arnold's parents left him, Arnold and his classmates are brought with the exciting news of a contest that might very well bring Arnold to a reunion with his parents.
1. The News

It's a Jungle Out There

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey-" , his alarm went off, as it did every single morning. Time for a new day. This was no ordinary day, Arnold knew, as he looked over at his calendar. Today was the day that 9 years ago, on this day, that his parents got up and left Arnold to go to San Lorenzo to complete an important mission to help cure the "Green Eye" people from a terrible fatal disease. Arnold let out a big sigh, as he picked up a small picture frame of his mom and dad, smiling in a picture. Still, Arnold got up, got dressed, went down stairs, and got to school as he did any other day. Gerald met Arnold half way to school.

"Hey, I'm sorry man." Gerald said. Gerald knew what today was. But he would never begin to understand what made him feel like this. This is what made Arnold annoyed. He was always modest about his anger towards this day, so he just kept walking without saying any word.

"Good morning class! Have I got some special news for you!" Mr. Simmons expressed to the class. His enthusiasm was never appealing to anyone in class, but on this day, particularly Arnold. "This might be the most amazing opportunity that we will ever get. Each fifth grade class in every elementary school in the city will be competing in an essay contest. The winner and their class will get an extended seven day vacation in San Lorenzo at the luxurious resort." Arnold's head went up at the words "San Lorenzo". This contest was too good to be true. Arnold looked over at Gerald who gave him the thumbs up. Everyone in class knew that this was where his parents disappeared to. Arnold could feel the stares at the back of his head. "So, class. It would be so special if you guys could all participate. Who's interested?" The entire class raised their hands." I will give you guys the day to work on the essay to get ahead on it. The topic is 'Why do I deserve this vacation in San Lorenzo?' Get writing!"

"Oh my gosh! Arnold! This might be your chance!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yeah, football head, maybe you might finally be getting to meet your parents, but we better get this vacation so I can relax at the nice resort." Arnold did not care in the slightest bit at what Helga just said. He was too excited to write this essay. He would be shocked if these judges didn't give him the only chance of meeting his parents. After all, that's really all he wanted.


	2. Not now, Grandma

**Thank you for reading this story. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope that you will continue reading on. I, too, am really hoping that the Jungle Movie will someday be created. **

Arnold sat at his desk struggling for words to write on his essay. He already had written a whole three pages, but on the requirements paper that Mr. Simmons handed out to the class; it said the paper must reach a total of five pages. He can only beg and plead for this vacation because of his parents in so many ways. He explained about the journal he found, and the map and everything, He didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to sound like he was rambling—

"Hey short man! How's the paper going?" Grandpa said, opening the door without knocking, with a plate of fresh cookies and milk for Arnold.

"I need another two good pages. I need this vacation. I need to finally meet my parents. I don't understand what else would convince the judges otherwise that someone else deserves this vacation more."

"Short man, I know you can do it. Me and your Grandma are totally on your side." Right on cue, Grandma came in to his room with a cheerleading uniform and pom-poms.

"Rah, rah, shish coom bah!"

"Not now Pookey, you'll spoil Arnold's dinner."

"That's ok, Grandpa. I'll just get back to writing. Thanks for the support."


	3. Tension

**Thanks for the reviews for those who left them! **

Weeks past. The entries had been sent in for the contest…

"Don't worry man. I wrote my essay about you." Gerald said.

"Mine too!" Nearly the entire class interjected. Arnold couldn't have felt any better. With the back-up of his friends, they were sure to win.

"Don't worry football head. Mine's written. And I bet **I **will be the winner." Arnold couldn't help but laugh at Helga.

Today was the promised date of the announcement of the winner. The class waited with so much unease. Everyone surrounded Arnold's desk, Arnold having a hard time relaxing..This could be it. This could be the only chance he could meet his parents. Gerald and Phoebe had their arms on Arnold's shoulders It almost felt like they were in a waiting room at the hospital waiting for news on the patient. Mr. Simmons waited by the door just in case Principal Wartz came in right away with the news.

But alas, the clock kept on ticking. Tick.._tock_..tick.._tock_..tick…_tock_...tick…

The door opened very slowly.


	4. Helga!

**That's enough suspense for one day, don't you think. ;)**

The door creaked open. The class's stare moved towards the door. Everyone was in such suspense. Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Who was at that freaking door?

_Principal Wartz. _

"Hello class! How are you all on this fine day?" The class barely answered. They had too much anticipation. Silence. Principal Wartz looked over at everyone's faces. "I am pleased to announce—" Arnold could barely breathe when Wartz said this. _Was this really, really happening? Was this a dream? _Arnold could NOT believe it. "that the winner of the city-wide essay contest is in this very class!" Everyone didn't care who the winner was. The class cheered. It was pure mayhem. Everyone jumped up out of their seats. Who cared who won! They still got to go to San Lorenzo, not only for a vacation, but to finally be reunited with Arnold's parents, if they were truly out there!

Everyone surrounded Arnold and gave him a huge group hug. He was then lifted up by Harold and Stinky and he crowd surfed through the class.

"Okay, class, settle down! Settle down!" Principal Wartz said firmly, yet with a big smile on his face. "Do you guys want to find out who the winner was, or not?" The class nodded yes. "The winner in this class was….Helga Pataki."

_What? _"Me? I won? That's unbelieveable!" Helga said.

"Well, I can show you right here the results, Helga, that it is true. You are the winner!" Principal Wartz said. And it was true. On top of the paper, it said Helga Pataki, with a few comments on her paper including "_nice work," _or "_I hope that you will fulfill your dream during this vacation." _Arnold wanted to give Helga a big hug. Helga won. He didn't care how the others or himself did, but if Helga hadn't have won, maybe they wouldn't have gotten this vacation.

Arnold ran up to Helga and gave her a hug anyway. "Helga! Thank you so, so much."

"Ew! Get off of me you football head!" Helga yelled, as she usually did. "I mean, no problem, Arnold, it was nothing."

****_Later that day, in the Cafeteria_****

"Wow, my goodness. I still can't believe Helga G. Pataki won the essay contest. City-wide." Gerald said, still in full shock.

"Yeah, me neither. Of all people, Helga!" Arnold exclaimed.

"I wonder what she wrote, anyway."


End file.
